Looking through your eyes
by LovelyDemon
Summary: To be honest, he had never even wanted to take the job. But the moment he had laid eyes on the small boy he had blurted out a 'yes'. Now he had to look after the Vesalius and protect him at all costs... But the thing that he needed to protect the teen from was himself.
1. Chapter 1

Oz Vesalius.

This boy standing right in front of him was the next heir of the Vesalius dukedom; he had only just turned fifteen. His coming of age ceremony had been one month ago and Gil had politely refused the invitation because his brother Vincent had been ill for a while around that time.  
He was short for his age, only one or two centimeters shorter than his Elliot's valet, Leo.

Even though his small posture he still somehow stood tall, his back straight up while he was turned to face the young man, even though his eyes were closed he was paying attention. The boy was leaning on a black cane that looked just like the one Break had, this one slightly different. It actually made him wonder if there was a blade hidden in this black cane as well. For a moment he thought about asking the boy if that was indeed the case, but he kept his mouth shut. Oscar was still talking to the boy, and the boy had his head turned slightly towards the man now, the hint of a smile on his face.

Even though Oz was a noble, he wore rather normal clothes; you could easily place him in any wealthy family rather than one of the four great dukedoms. His clothes weren't fancy at all and neither did he have this bratty aura around him. Of course, not that it mattered. He was only here to introduce himself to the boy and then politely refuse the job to look after him. Oscar had asked if he was interested in the job after Break told him Gil once mentioned his life being rather plain. "Your_ life will be more exciting once you look after my nephew." _The middle-aged man had said and he didn't accept Gil's 'no'. So even though he didn't even want to be here, he still was. Waiting until it was his time to talk. Some time had passed since he entered this comfy room with in Pandora, it was usually used for guests, but since there was no one here they could easily make use of it.

Break had been the one to bring him, the clown himself stood close towards the boy and had already greeted him with a smile the raven had never seen before, it had been kind and loving… as if this Oz person was Sharon. Yes, it was an odd thing to see. He then noticed the hatter looking at the cane the boy was leaning on, and saw he actually looked flattered. It was an odd thing to see.

Perhaps, they had forgotten about his presence? The boy probably hadn't even noticed there was someone else in this room, his eyes kept closed and he was simply listening to what they were saying, he happily chatted back with them while smiling brightly.

_Perhaps I should just go_?

Just as he thought that, he saw Break glancing at him. The hatter offered him one of his famous smiles and a shiver ran down his spine, honestly he thought while grimacing. Well, he was happy Xerxes had returned back to his old self, he'd probably question the albino's sanity if he'd look at him the way he looked at the small boy. As if he was someone that needed to be protected. If the boy was in danger, why doesn't he seem bothered by it at all? And what could possibly be trying to hurt the boy anyway? The job description was 'Look after Oz,' _why_? Didn't they have enough servants in the Vesalius household for that? Besides, other than the boy's odd habit of liking to talk with closed eyes, he seemed pretty normal, a normal bright teenager that didn't know how cruel the world really was. _Later, Gilbert realized that the boy had seen much more than himself._ The funny thought of the boy closing his eyes because he didn't want to see how unkind this world really was popped in his head, how naïve that would be.

Somehow he regretted that awful thought immediately. He could almost hear Raven laughing in the back of his head.

"Ah Oscar-sama, perhaps it's about time we told Oz-kun about Raven,"

"Raven? Oh, right," the middle-aged man laughed and looked at the tall, dark man that had waited in the shadows this whole time. How much time had passed by now? "Gilbert," he then said and turned to face his cousin again, "Look Oz, since Ben quit-"

"Did he?" Oz turned his head towards where his uncle's voice came from, "The week hasn't even ended,"

"Yes, well… h-his wife just got pregnant, he likes to do a safer job." Gilbert easily noticed Oscar was trying to lie himself out of it, what did he mean with safer job anyway? Looking after a fifteen-year-old teenager couldn't possible be that dangerous, right? He saw the troubled expression on said teen's face and knew he was frowning, "Did _I do _something?" Oz asked, voice barely a whisper, yet still loud enough for the Nightray to hear him, he heard Break sigh softly with a serious look on his face and by this, the boy got his answer.

"Well Oz-kun, it was obvious Ben only took the job for the money. Naturally, B-rabbit would get angry."

B-rabbit. He knew that chain, it was the most powerful chain Pandora has ever heard of, but as far as he knew, you couldn't make a contract with the chain. It only made a contract if he really needed to, and after whatever he got what he needed he'd kill his contractors right away. His golden eyes widened when he remembered the stories of the chain, _don't tell me… _that kid made a contract with B-rabbit and couldn't control it? It would explain why he needed the cane, if he'd listened correctly, making a contract with the chain took a lot of energy. Perhaps his eyes had become super sensitive now that he was out of energy? Gilbert knew that Vincent disliked the light of the sun whenever he was tired… which was almost every day. Whatever Break or Oscar were about to say to tell Oz it might be time to open his eyes to look at the other person and introduce to each other, they were interrupted by a Pandora member knocking on the door, he quickly opened the door while out of breath, "Thank God you're here, Oscar-Sama, Break-sama," he hadn't noticed the Nightray standing in the shadows, "You need to take a look at the reports about the seal,"

Both males glanced at the teenager; Oscar seemed troubled while Break only looked weary. Tired of pitying this boy, because he made a contract with a chain his small body couldn't handle and now Pandora had to seal the powers. Yes, that was it. The young man actually felt kind of proud of himself for having figured this out, usually Vincent or Break solved puzzles for him.

"Right, we'll take a look at them." Oscar sighed, "Oz, wait here. You can tell Gilbert about the job, that he'll probably refuse anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Oscar-sama." Break hummed as they walked out of the green room,

"Gil…bert?" the boy slowly repeated the name, as if testing how it rolled of his tongue, the man simply gazed at the younger male. He was never good at starting a conversation; people had started calling him 'Raven' since he took a lot after his chain. To outsiders he was dark and cold; he made a lot of people feel uneasy just by being in their presence. Therefore, he only had a few people that he could really call his friends. Perhaps that was also the reason why Break choose to befriend him, he didn't have a lot of fans at Pandora either thanks to his odd personality.

Well, he guessed he had spent enough time in the shadows, he took a few steps closer towards the boy and saw how he slowly turned his head towards where he heard the sound of footsteps coming, the Vesalius lifted up his eyebrows, as if expecting something, but his face then became normal again. "You're Gilbert, right?"

He sighed again and nodded,

Then came the awkward silence.

_Ah_.

Eyes closed, of course. He rolled his eyes because of his own stupidity; he should have known that this kid couldn't see him nodding his head as if his eyes were closed thanks to the sun being too bright. Why he didn't wear sunglasses was a mystery. "Y-yes, and you must be Oz _Vesalius_," his eyes widened again by hearing how the name had sounded, coming from his own mouth. It didn't go unnoticed by the small boy either, "Oscar's… nephew,"he awkwardly added,

"And you're a Nightray," the boy nodded, offering him a kind smile, even though the two Vesalius and Nightray heads had sort of forgiven each other for an endless fight that had lasted for more than 100 years because of business, you could easily see there was still some rivalry between the two households, mostly coming from the Nightray household. He didn't know why he had said the name like it was an insult, for years he had worked by Oscar's side and he got along well with the man, he even left the Nightray mansion as soon as he turned eighteen, because he didn't want to end up like them… then why?

He gazed at the boy standing in front of him; he could tell he felt no longer at ease knowing that the Nightray in front of him didn't like Vesalius, he tried to keep polite but it was obvious the moment Gilbert would say he wasn't interested in the job he'd give up and leave it at that. Well, that's how others always reacted around him, later he'd learned that Oz wouldn't give up so easily. When Oz said the name of the family that took Gil and Vince, two orphan brothers off the street and adopted them it hadn't sounded like an insult at all. It had been casual, as if it was the boy's own name.

Somehow this made him angry. How dare this boy say the name of the only people that cared about him when no one did and use it so lighthearted? Even though he hated his adopted father, hated his two older brothers… he still cared for Duchess Nightray, Vanessa and Elliot. They would feel disgusted, knowing that this Vesalius mentioned their name so casually.

"Would you like to sit down?" Oz then asked carefully, he kind of expected the boy to nod or point towards one of the sofas, but the boy simply moved his cane to instead poke around, as if searching for somewhere to sit himself. So the young man sighed once again and sat down across the sofa the teen had chosen to sit down on. "Look, I already told Oscar-sama this," he didn't know why, but when mentioning the boy's uncle's name he seemed to be calmer again, "I'm not interested in the job,"

"Neither am I in searching for someone else to look after me," the boy hummed in an amused way, he leaned towards the coffee table and with his hand gracefully felt the air above it, it took the young man three seconds to realize he was actually searching for the teapot. "Here," he spoke without thinking while moving closer and pushing the tray with a teapot and cups towards the boy, he saw how Oz's fingertips touched the Chinese tea set. His black cane gently leaning against his lap as he inched a bit more forward to pour tea for himself, even with eyes closed he knew exactly where to hold his hands. Which meant he has been B-rabbit's contractor for a while now? "Would you like some as well?"

"No thank you," actually, he wanted to leave.

The boy hesitated, but then nodded and put the teapot back on its place while grabbing the small teacup and brining it towards his lips. He saw the boy grimace and chuckled, "You'd like some sugar with that?"

"They kept the leaves too long in it," the boy sighed and put the cup back on the table, "Right, I shouldn't waste important time for you, now should I?" he offered him a weak smile.

"I-it's fine…" he lied, he didn't want to be rude, it wasn't the kid's fault that his uncle dragged Gil here for some job interview he wasn't interested in at all.

"Well…" the Vesalius hummed while he placed his hands between his legs. "A short summary is, _looking after me_." He seemed kind of troubled, like he didn't want to tell a complete stranger this. "Uhm… but, please don't think it's babysitting because of my… uhm," the boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, searching for the right word.

"Does this have anything to do with your contract with this …B-rabbit?" he then slowly asked,

Bingo.  
No…  
_Wait  
_No bingo.

Oz smiled, "Contract?" he breathed out a chuckle, "You think I made a contract with B-rabbit?"

"I thought… so?" he narrowed his eyes,

"Ah, sorry. You don't know, it's not a secret, though." The boy chuckled, "No, _I'm_ B-rabbit."

Another silence.

"I'm sorry." Gilbert exhaled, "What?"

"I am B-rabbit." Somehow the boy knew Gilbert didn't believe him, so he awkwardly coughed while crossing his legs and leaning against the back of his sofa, " Have you ever heard the story of B-rabbit?"

A vague memory of a fairytale of a chain falling in love with a human came up in him, but what did that have to do with the Blood Stained Black Rabbit? "I'll take that as a no," the Vesalius chuckled, "B-rabbit fell in love with a human,"_oh, so that the chain was B-rabbit. _"But since a chain and a human can't be together, he decided to give up on being a chain… he needed a body, but at that moment the only available body was that of a newborn child." The raven didn't know why he suddenly came a bit closer, or why he wanted to never stop listening to this boy's voice, he had a lovely voice… "B-rabbit lost all his memories of being a chain, and grew up like any other normal human being… until he turned seven years old, he realized he had powers no human could posses. He started remembering who he was, but by the time he finally found his love… he was already a young man and his love had passed away. He hated himself and put an end to his life, hoping that he could return to simply being the Will of the Abyss's favorite. However, the Will had become jealous, she hated B-rabbit. He had left her for someone else… after everything she had given him." Oz spoke, "As punishment, she cursed B-rabbit. He could never return to being a chain and had to stay human forever. Whenever his old vessel died, he had to find a new… he has lived like this for 100 years and can't get older than 25." The boy's voice suddenly was very sad, "Of course, there have been exceptions, but those have all been Baskervilles. They're the only ones that have strong enough bodies to handle a chain…" the boy had a sad smile, "Sadly, I'm a Vesalius and I can't handle such power,"

"…You mean…" Gilbert felt like he would choke any moment, "You won't get older then 25?"

The boy was silent for a while, he actually looked quiet uneasy by now, but then that smile returned and perhaps if he opened his eyes the Nightray could see if it was forced, "Who knows." He hummed, "That's what Pandora is trying to prevent now, they say they might need those powers later… so they made a seal." The raven noticed how the boy rubbed over his chest when mentioning the seal, right on the place where his heart was. He actually caught himself thinking, 'Can I see it?' but bit his tongue at the right time, "The seal, however isn't strong enough," the boy then continued, "And my body has to pay for this,"

"Your body?"

He nodded, "Therefore, I need someone with a strong enough chain by my side to stop B-rabbit in case he breaks loose. The seal depends on my feelings, you see." He admitted, "If I feel uneasy or when I'm angry or sad, B-rabbit tries to attack whatever upsets me… without me noticing."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

Another silence, this one only lasted for a few seconds but like hours. He could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the background, Oz then gave him a very childish smile, "Whatever comes up in you at that moment to stop me," he almost sang.

"What did the others do?"

"Hmm…" he tilted his head to the left while placing his left pointer finger on his chin, "I don't know, usually I was covered in bruises though."

His eyes widened once again, "You're letting people beat you up?"

"It can't be helped," he shrugged, "If B-rabbit breaks the seal we could be in a serious danger. I don't know how to use its powers and might lose control."

"Is that the reason why you need the cane?"

"Oh, no, the cane is because of the seal."

He frowned, "How do you mean?"

"B-rabbit can see through these eyes," the boy explained, "Of all his senses, sight is his strongest." His voice sounded painful, "So… in order to keep him silent, they took away my sight."

He felt his own eyes widen once again when Oz's eyes opened slowly,

"Y-you're… blind,"

* * *

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.  
-This might just change from T to M ^^' not sure yet.- **


	2. Chapter 2

**IT IS OFFICIAL. PANDORA HEARTS WILL END. VOLUME 23 WILL BE THE LAST. AND I AM NOT READY. **

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

* * *

Looking back at that moment, Gil realized that he had been set-up by Break, the clown knew that once Oz would open his eyes, and show Gil his beautiful emerald orbs, he'd accept the job. Because how could he not? Oz Vesalius, heir of the Vesalius dukedom should have a bright future in front of him, he was still young and smart, he stood tall even though his small posture and he always seemed to know the right words. He had gorgeous green eyes, not once had he ever seen such a rich green color. But those beautiful eyes,_ those doors to the human soul_… hid a curse. A monstrous chain could use those same eyes, he saw the world through those very eyes, and he was ready to attack if someone got too close towards his vessel.

So Pandora did the only thing possible, take away his sight. The small boy's world got engulfed in a never-ending darkness. There was nothing he could see. And _Gil knew what that felt like,_ he had once turned a blind eye to the dark world, he had once lived in a world filled with only darkness, the only light by his side had been his brother.

_This boy didn't have any light in that everlasting darkness. _

So he had accepted the job, the boy had probably already thought of how long it would take before he'd leave. Neither Oz, nor Gil knew that he would stay for the rest of the heir's life by his side.

.

The next day he talked a bit more with Oscar, he explained him once again what he had to do for the job, he talked about what he had to keep in mind and, "Most of all… keep in mind, my nephew is still _human_. There might be a chain sealed in his body, but he's still like any other fifteen year old. Oz likes adventure, go take him out, he likes that because his surroundings are new and it means he'll have to spend more attention around him, he likes that." Seeing the older man talk about the teen like this made the raven notice how much Oscar cared about him, he was like a proud father talking about his son. "Oz is blind, he knows that Please don't try rubbing it in his face," he then also said, "Alice usually visits him, just talk to him like she does. Oz needs help once in a while, but most of the times he knows how to find his way." The raven had been a bit surprised to hear Oz knew Alice, the brunette had not once mentioned him in her conversations. To be honest, no one really had when talking to him. He had thought that Break not bringing the boy up had his own reasons, but why did Oscar only now start talking about his cousin whom he loved so much? _Why now_? He might have taken the job earlier and Oz wouldn't have had to suffer so much. "Let's see… what else do you need to know," the man then sighed, "Oh Oz likes tea and sweets and reading,"

"Reading?" how did he read?

Oscar chuckled softly when hearing this, "Honestly Gilbert, you've never even heard of Braille?"

It sounded familiar, he could vaguely remember Break talking to Sharon, asking her where you could buy books in Braille, he had thought it was some sort of old language.

"Oz will explain it to you, the moment he starts talking about books you won't be bored for the rest of the day," the man then joked, "Ah, right, he likes adventure like I said and going to new places, but at the Vesalius manor everything has to be at the same spot."

"I see…" how long had they been talking? He wondered, they had gone through a lot and it seemed that Oscar wasn't done yet. "You see, he tries to get through his daily life on his own, doesn't want to be a bother to anyone, so he puts everything in the same spot so that he can easily get to it. If servants put objects, chairs… anything in different spots, he'll get confused and usually bumps into things because he starts to get nervous. Don't tell him he got nervous, he'll start sulking."

He nodded, not sure if he could even remember all of that information.

"Uhm," the man rubbed his chin while frowning just slightly, "Treat him like a human, I already said that." He took a deep breath, "Oh, right, Break visits him often, if they suddenly leave and you can't find them, they're probably outside sword fighting."

"Sword fighting?" _Break_? _Teaching someone sword fighting_? Last time someone asked him that, he got beat up and Xerxes just left him there, later the hatter explained he had been in a bad mood that day and Elliot should have known better. Yet still, his younger brother from the family that adopted him did not give up and every time he saw Break he tried to talk to him, it was obvious the youngest Nightray looked up to Break… heavens know what he saw in him. So yes, Gil was surprised to hear his friend actually found someone good enough to teach the art of sword fighting. And that qualified person was… blind.  
Was it out of pity? He knew Break, the clown would never do anything out of pity. _So then, why_?

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I know, sounds odd huh." The man laughed while patting Gil hard on the shoulder, "Don't know how it happened, one day he doesn't care about Oz, next thing I know he's visiting the Vesalius mansion and asks if Oz know how to defend himself with any weapon? You should have seen the look on his face when hearing Break wanted to teach him, he had been blind for about a year and still struggled with everything and no one really knew how to cheer him up because he could no longer go on adventures…" the man started rambling, Gil sighed, how much longer? He still had to look after some reports with Reim. "And he was so happy to hear someone actually wanted to spend a lot of time with him, Break even gave him a cane, similar like his."

"Also with a sword?"

Oscar nodded, "Oz loves it, if he doesn't know where it is he starts to freak out. Well, can't be helped really, he also needs the cane to move around. Though you should really see them fight together, at first he was horrible… but Break kept patient," at this point, the story had sounded so unbelievable that the young raven started looking around, waiting for Break to show up and laughing, "And now I often forget Oz is blind when seeing him fight like that," he had a loving smile on his face, he looked like a father who couldn't be prouder of his son. "He loves those visits, he's always in a good mood when Break visits. Alice practically lives at the Vesalius mansion, if Oz is in a bad mood, just call her, she'll brighten up his day, sometimes Sharon visits as well, she usually tags along with Break, and the three of them can talk for hours, just grab some tea and join the conversation."

"Did you tell all the other Pandora members this as well?" he then asked,

"Huh? Oh, actually… no," the man laughed while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "it's just that… for years Break has promised to look for someone qualified for the job, but never found someone and after a while Pandora got nervous because my cousin was so much alone and B-rabbit could break loose… and, a few days ago, Break suddenly came to my office, saying he found the perfect person for the job now that the other guy left…"

"_Me_?"

Oscar nodded, "He said that you were the right guy… this is also the first time Oz even wants to talk with someone, after hearing Break said you were the right guy."

Wow, no pressure. No, not at all. He wondered if he had to get angry at Break or actually feel flattered because that was the first time the hatter ever complimented him.

"Then, I'll do my best to not disappoint you." He forced a small smile,

"You better do…" Oscar nodded, he sighed, "It's just… we really put our hopes up, you have no idea how much he has suffered, and he tries to be strong… he really does, but he can't see the bruises on his body, he doesn't see how damaged his body really is." Those green eyes turned sad,

His stomach started hurting when hearing those words, he had to push away the memory of Vincent, his weak, small, fragile younger brother trembling while crying and shouting at him to just go, leave him. He was fine; he didn't need a big brother. Just as long as Gil could be happy. The man gulped, "He got hurt when they tried to stop B-rabbit," he remembered Oz's words, the boy himself had told the raven to do whatever he wanted when B-rabbit broke loose. Like he had since long forgotten how to care about his own.

"They say they don't have a choice," the man snorted, "Usually it's because he's a little stressed or feeling unpleasant, all B-rabbit is trying to protect him… the chain cares about him." He wasn't so sure if Oscar knew what he was talking about, but kept his mouth shut. "All you need to do is calm B-rabbit down, as soon as you let him know Oz isn't in any danger he'll leave. If he somehow doesn't listen, just talk to Oz."

"I thought he couldn't control him?"

"He can't control it that B-rabbit tries to save him, no. But he can make it calm down…. Alice taught him, she's a Baskerville after all; it's natural for her to know how to handle a chain. Oz sadly didn't know her when attacked R-" he stopped with talking, "Well, I'm talking too much. You're probably bored, sorry." He held up the contract Gil had just signed, "When would you like to start?"

"Uhm…."

"Tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

"Joking, joking. Start Monday,"

"Sure," he slowly nodded while giving the man a curious look,

The man nodded and then quickly left, leaving a nervous aura behind him. He had said so much, but suddenly stopped? Oz had attacked someone as a child... Perhaps that was the reason why Pandora sealed those powers. Perhaps that had been the last straw?

He wondered…

.

His first day had been calm, he spend most of it fighting with Alice while Oz just laughed because of their stupid reasons to even start arguing, but he amused himself and was pleased whenever Gil accepted his offers like to join them on the balcony, to drink some tea, to simply chat… well before Oscar started bringing up memories and actually talked about the job, he had explained to him that the previous people that took care of Oz usually didn't even try to treat Oz like a human, he was a chain hidden in the body of a young boy. He was lower than scum in their eyes and they didn't bother trying to make a bond with him.

So naturally Oz was more than delighted to hear Gil joined their conversation and started fighting with Alice, the raven had done what Oscar told him to. And that was treating Oz like a human. In Gilbert's eyes, _Oz was only human_.

Vincent had the same problem as him, people always saw him as filth because of his red eye. At first he had always tried to hide It, Gil even saved his brother from the blond stabbing his eye out with a pair of scissors. Years later, when Vincent and Gil got adopted by the Nightray, at their first day at Pandora… they saw a tall man with white hair and one single red eye proudly walk around the building, members of Pandora thought he was a creep and he scared them, not because of his eye, but because of his personality. But everyone talked about him like he was a knight in shining armor, one of the strongest members of Pandora, so far no one could beat him except a young cute girl named Sharon Rainsworth, she was the only person Break would bow down for.

Vincent had started walking around proudly after that, not caring about what anyone else said about his eye, and now he was one of the most respected people at Pandora. Yet he and Break somehow couldn't get along. The white haired man often left some bruises on his body while his brother often puts a little poison in his sweet candy.

"Seaweed head is spacing out a lot," Alice then said,

"Ah, you have been awfully quiet, Gil." He noticed the new nickname for the first time that day "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm wondering if I threw away the bread on my kitchen table," he easily lied,

Alice made a disgusted face when hearing this while Oz chuckled softly, "Pandora is sending someone to your apartment once every week to clean it up, so they'll-"

"They do what?"

"They…" Oz's voice was a bit softer, scared that he might have said something wrong,

"It's in the contract, did you even read it?" Alice rolled her eyes, "They take care of your house while you live here, so that once you want to quit you still have somewhere to go."

"That still doesn't mean I like strange people cleaning up my apartment," he raised his voice,

"You signed the contract!"

"Well, sorry, I was talking to Oscar-Sama at the same time!"

"Can't you multitask? Honestly, you're even dumber than I thought!"

"Shut-up you stupid girl!"

"Seaweed head!"

"It's not seaweed!"

Oz sighed in amusement, he brought his cup of tea back to his lips and drank it all up, then refilled the cup and they still weren't done insulting each other, when he finally had enough of listening to their endless arguing he had finished his second cup and made a 3rd. "I could ask uncle Oscar to cancel that," he suggested, "If you don't like it. Then you'll just have to clean it up yourself,"

"Ah… but they don't like it when you're alone."

"Just re-activate the seal in my bedroom and I'll spend the whole day there…" he answered, "Or if you go when Break's visiting, it's fine as well."

"Or you could just go with Raven," Alice said,

Gilbert glanced at the boy and saw the slight frown appear on his face, "No… Gil doesn't like strangers in his house,"

"What? Is he worried about people going through his stuff?" Alice snorted, "Surely he wouldn't mind someone who's blind in his apartment,"

The young man flinched when hearing her say 'blind', he'd expected, Oz to get upset, but the boy started laughing when hearing that. "I could bump into his furniture and make things fall,"

"That's because you're a useless person," she joked,

"I guess I am," he sang pleased, he then turned his head to where Gil sat, "So would you like me to talk with uncle?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure…" he nodded, "Thanks," why was it always Oscar? Didn't Oz's father have anything to say in this? As far as he knew, Zai was the head of the Vesalius dukedom. Well, he had to travel around a lot, so Oscar probably looked after the two siblings…. Speaking of siblings, "Where's your sister?"

"Aida?" Oz said cheerfully, "She studies at Latowidge academy,"

Oh, Elliot as well went there, he had met Leo there, a cousin of Alice…. And if he remembered correctly, Alice's twin sister Abyss went there as well, just like her youngest niece Lily. "So she isn't here right now, though she promised to visit during her next vacation,"

"Heh, I miss her food. Your sis can cook well,"

Oz chuckled,

"Unlike you, you've always been terrible in the kitchen, even before you-" she suddenly got up, "Oh that's right!"

"Wh-what?" both Oz and Gil had a mix of confusion and surprise on their face because of the girl's abrupt move,

"I promised Lottie I'd be home early, she's making dinner and wants my opinion,"

"Why would she want that?" Raven snorted,

"Because-"

"Right, right." Oz quickly interrupted her, offering her a smile. "Say hi to Lottie from me,"

"I will, you know she asked when you would visit again."

"Don't know yet,"the boy gave her an apologetic smile.

The girl shrugged, "Okay,"

Gilbert watched how Oz got up as well, he told the man it was all right if he wanted to stay here, he would just walk with her to the carriage, but he quickly stood up as well and followed the two. The two friends were happily chatting the whole way, they asked the driver who had been sitting in the kitchen if he could prepare a carriage and waited together outside.

Alice promised to soon visit him again, and the driver helped her inside the carriage.

Oz waited until he could hear the carriage was far enough and then went back inside, easily jumping up the stairs, the Vesalius mansion was his house, he was familiar with his surroundings and knew exactly where to place his feet. It was interesting to see, the boy's eyes were closed as he sat down on the staircase. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Uhm…?"

"There's still some time before dinner is ready, would you like to unpack a bit more?"

Ah, right. He hadn't unpacked everything yet when miss Kate, the head maid offered to give him a tour around the house. Not that they had gotten far since after only ten minutes they found Oz and Alice and miss Kate had left Gil there. Telling him that Oz knew where he had to be, since he had to spend his time around the boy he'd find his way. The man's room was right next to the boy's, so if something happened he could easily help him, using the door that would go straight to Oz's room.

"What would you like to do?" he then asked,

"Hey, I asked first." The heir chuckled,

Gilbert breathed out a laugh, "Well, what do you usually do?"

There was surprise written on his face, you could see he hadn't seen that question coming. "Hmm," he hummed, "I wonder…"


End file.
